


Impulse

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Jasper and Murphy share a moment together during their first few nights on the ground.





	Impulse

Murphy didn’t know what possessed him, but he reached out his hand and pulled Jasper towards him, crashing their lips together before either of them to think of stopping. They had been drinking by the firepit, surrounded by the other members of the Skybox even if none of them were paying attention. He didn’t know what made him want to kiss him, they had just been sat there, but the feeling of Jasper’s hands curling into his hair made it so he didn’t care.

Jasper moaned softly against his lips and held on to the collar of Murphy’s t-shirt, trying to pull him closer if possible. Jasper didn’t understand why Murphy was kissing him either, but he liked it. He liked the feeling of Murphy’s lips, his hands, the warmth of his body pressed against him. He liked the attention. For once, he was wanted. Needed. Even if for just a second.

They pulled away gasping for air, their eyes dilated and bright with excitement. Murphy watched as Jasper licked his lips, biting the bottom until it was red and plump. Murphy couldn’t look away. He watched those lips until his body moved forward again and caught Jasper in another kiss. He smiled when he heard Jasper softly gasp against his lips again.

Jasper was enjoying this. He liked this. Murphy was making him feel something other than anger, or irritation, or disappointment. Murphy was finally making someone happy.

Murphy pulled back and smiled, resting his forehead against Jasper’s before he spoke. “My tents over there,” He said, tilting his head to the side. “No one’s noticed yet. We could -,” He paused, his voice trailing off as the suggestion was left unspoken.

Jasper looked around at all the busy people surrounding them. Murphy was right. No one had noticed them. No one had noticed anything yet. He stood up and adjusted the goggles hanging around his neck. Nodding his head once, Jasper followed Murphy into his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I know people probably won't read this, I'm still really enjoying writing for this pairing. I hope you enjoy reading it (if anyone is reading it at all). Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
